1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer controlled pet feeder and more particularly pertains to automatically dispensing a predetermined amount of pet food at a given time with a timer controlled pet feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet food dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet food dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,018 to Matsuda et al. discloses a automatic feeder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,695 to Newton et al. discloses an automatic fish feeder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,979 to Baird et al. discloses a wide range fish feeder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,864 to Lindauer discloses a multi-layer, multi-functional volatilizable substance delivery articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,381 to Masopust discloses an automatic fish feeder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a timer controlled pet feeder that automatically dispenses a meal of pet food at a given time.
In this respect, the timer controlled pet feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically dispensing a predetermined amount of pet food at a given time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved timer controlled pet feeder which can be used for automatically dispensing a predetermined amount of pet food at a given time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.